I Was A Middle Aged Robot / Suddenly Suzy
Candace is determined to win this year’s father-daughter obstacle course but unfortunately, Lawrence finds Agent P’s lair and his memory is accidentally erased by a memory-eraser gadget. Luckily, Carl had already made Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots for emergency situations. So Agent P operates a Lawrence robot to fill in during the race as Phineas and Ferb provide commentary from their broadcast blimp. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents “eulg,” a solution that works the opposite of glue and takes everything apart. Candace panics when she inadvertently agrees to babysit Jeremy’s little sister Suzy but to her surprise, Suzy is docile in the absence of her brother, saying that when Jeremy isn’t around, she’s “off the clock.” The two of them bond and Suzy shows Candace how to get Phineas and Ferb to bust themselves. Meanwhile, the boys build a replica of Niagara Falls in their backyard with the intention of riding over the falls in a barrel. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to increase his carbon footprint, (though he doesn’t know what that is), by inventing a Carbon Footprint-inator. Summary Candace and Lawrence are practicing the sack race and other events for the Father-Daughter picnic. Candace wants to win for a change because they always lose, and has a gallery of loser and last place trophies to prove it. Phineas and Ferb decide to help the two win this year. Perry slips away into his secret lair, but Lawrence spies the hole and gets sucked into Perry’s secret HQ. He listens in on Major Monogram’s briefing and sees Perry leaving on a mission. Shocked, he realizes he wasn’t supposed to know about this, but in his haste to find an exit, he accidentally trips over a cord and gets strapped into a memory eraser, which proceeds to erase his memories. Meanwhile, Isabella arrives and asks what are the boys doing. He tells her it’s a surprise, but he’ll need some pom-poms, a smoke machine, and 372 feet of bungee cord. Back at HQ, Carl is sweeping when he sees Lawrence inside the memory eraser, which has erased all but 5% for his memories, causing him to act like a baby. He tells Major Monogram about the situation and he tells Carl he’ll need to restore his memory in time for the Father-Daughter picnic. However, that will take three hours, though Carl became prepared for moments like this. He’s built robots of the entire Flynn Fletcher family which Perry can use. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about Eulg, which takes anything apart as opposed to glue, which causes everything to stick together. He’ll use it to destroy the Adult Diaper factory, but before he can get to his back story, Monogram tells Perry that a more serious issue has came up and he’ll need to abort his mission. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed that he doesn’t want to listen to why he wants the Adult Diaper factory destroyed, and tells him that this will be back story worthy. While Candace is looking for her dad, Phineas and Ferb show off their floating pep squad mobile to Isabella and the Fireside Girls. After showing off their rooms, they head to the father daughter picnic. Monogram tells Perry he’ll need to operate the Lawrence robot while Carl restores his memory. The downside is that the instructions are in Dutch, but Carl gives Perry a Dutch to French dictionary and a French to English dictionary. After trying out some basic functions, he goes to the Father-Daughter picnic. Candace tells Linda she can’t find her father, but she tells Candace she’s caught in a traffic jam and she’ll be late to the picnic. The Lawrence robot appears, and assuming it’s her dad, they get signed in. She does see the blimp, but the robot tells Candace “If it’s okay with mom, it’s okay with me,” which leaves her puzzled. Despite her brothers and the Fireside Girls cheering her on, they struggle through the first few events, such as the tug of war, the pie eating contest (during which Balthazar sees Agent P getting pies out of the robot’s bottom and finds it gross), and the balloon animal challenge; they made a working balloon windmill, but that is not an animal. This isn’t helped by Perry trying to stay undercover. The robot overheats, but Candace gets “Dad” some water to cool him down. Major Monogram appears on the screen and tells Perry that Carl forgot to top off the cooling levels. The next event is the water balloon toss, and during this time, Monogram tells Perry Lawrence’s memory is restored. He throws the balloon a long distance so Candace can run to catch it, and they make the switch. Balthazar sees Perry again, and they quickly retreat. When Lawrence arrives, he doesn’t even know what happened, but Candace tells him they won the balloon toss for the farthest distance, and they’re now in second place. Doofenshmirtz flies his plane to the Adult Diaper factory, but accidentally spills some eulg on the plane, causing it to break down into pieces. The last event of the games is the sack race. Candace and Lawrence struggle early on until he remembers the “Hop to the Finish” chant, causing them to take the lead, and Isabella and the Fireside Girls park the blimp for the final cheer. During this, Doofenshmirtz falls onto the blimp, followed by the pieces of his plane; the blimp pops and flies off with Doofenshmirtz quickly screaming “Curse you, Perry the Platypus, even though you were not involved in this scheme whatsoever!”. Candace and Lawrence manage to win the race, and even win first place overall for the very first time. Lawrence tells her he’ll remember this victory forever. Perry appears, and Balthazar says he’s seen him somewhere. Major Monogram tells Carl to fire up the memory eraser again. Candace is talking to a paper mache version of Jeremy in her room when Jeremy actually calls her. He asks her to look after Suzy, since his parents aren’t home and he got called into work. Candace, in a love-induced daze, agreed without really listening to him; she realizes her mistake only after he hangs up. Candace rushes to ask Linda for advice, but Linda only sees it as a babysitting job for Candace. Linda then proceeds to the store to get a replacement part for the sprinkler, comparing it to Niagara Falls in front of Phineas and Ferb. Ferb tells Phineas that Niagara Falls is a huge attraction for daredevils, which gets Phineas thinking. Candace, in preparation for Suzy’s visit, removes anything even remotely dangerous from the house, and greets them wearing a large foam suit. Suzy asks Candace if she wants to have fun, and Candace fears the worst, though Suzy does nothing harmful. Suzy then tells Candace she only humiliates her as a means to control her brother. Candace is amazed by this ability, and when Suzy learns that Candace cannot control her brothers, she considers this unacceptable and declares that they are going to the backyard! Meanwhile, Major Monogram and Carl are unshaven as they warn Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has NOT bought anything in bulk from the internet, which concerns them. Doofenshmirtz is interested in increasing his own carbon footprint; he doesn’t know what that means, so he builds himself a large carbon foot made by carbon paper saved from the 70’s. He traps Perry by tying him up in giant shoelaces. Phineas and Ferb are busy making a replica Niagara Falls in their backyard, with the assistance of Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. Buford is chewing Tuff Gum, a super-strong gum chewed only by bullies. When Suzy comes out, she asks, “What’cha doin’?”, to Isabella’s annoyance. Using her usual sweetness, she has the boys give her a glass of lemonade. Candace is in awe of Suzy’s skill, and after being coached by Suzy, tries to get the boys to bust themselves. She starts by imitating Suzy’s method (wide-eyed and smiling widely), but it makes Phineas uncomfortable. She gives up and asks Phineas to call their mother himself, which he thinks is a great idea. He borrows Candace’s cell phone to call Linda, convincing her to come home. Linda receives the call in a store, at first believing it’s Candace. She’s astounded when she hears Phineas’ voice, talking about his and Ferb’s Big Ideas the way Candace usually does. After they hang up, Linda shakes her cell phone in her hand and grunts, “I curse the day these things were invented!” The boys try out the waterfall ride, with Isabella and Baljeet in the barrel. Isabella tells Buford to leave his gum on the side as it is a choking hazard. Buford later jumps into the pool at the bottom, landing on Baljeet. Candace is excited at the prospect of the boys busting themselves. Everyone rushes out to greet Mom as she gets home. Doofenshmirtz takes his carbon foot out via his dirigible. When Perry frees himself, he lunges at Doofenshmirtz, but he flies out a sliding window in the blimp. Instead, he follows by becoming a truck driver of a banana truck to the tune of Alabama Bound. Doofenshmirtz first tries to stomp on the waterfall the boys built, but it sticks to the bottom of his foot thanks to Buford’s gum. Complaining that nature always gets stuck to the bottom of feet, he shakes it off, causing it to crash into a spring water bottling plant. Doofenshmirtz’s second attempt to destroy nature is foiled as Perry dumps his giant banana on top of his truck on the ground. The carbon foot slips on the peel, swings around and crashes through the top of his blimp. Linda fixes the broken sprinkler in the backyard, which had been feeding the waterfall earlier, and offers Phineas and his friends some pie. Candace, upset at being foiled, blames Suzy, who responds lightly that “Results may vary.” Jeremy returns to the backyard, prompting Suzy to once more embarrass Candace, asking her to hold the hose and then turning it on, wetting Candace’s hair. Candace sighs and says, “Guess we’re back on the clock.” Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O’Brien as Dad *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kari Wahlgren as Suzy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Jennifer L. Hughes as Farmer’s Wife *Corey Burton as Farmer Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode